


Spark of interest

by azure_lemon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Loki is so done with his job, Tony Being Tony, and with Tony, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Loki does his job diligently, even if he doesn't find it especially exciting or challenging. However, his interests might be sparked up after he finally meets a soul different from others. Tony Stark is not afraid and for some reason, Loki feels like his job might be interesting again.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Spark of interest

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another plot bunny. We had genie Loki, now we've got demon Loki. What's next, maybe finally Norse god Loki? I got a bit inspired by Supernatural and racks, but it's all. If you've seen Supernatural, good for you, if not, you might freely read this work. It's not a crossover. There's no explicit violence in this fic, but this is Hell, so consider yourself warned. Nothing really triggering, I think, but better to be safe than sorry, even if this is intended to be relatively light-hearted.  
> Read, enjoy and comment.

Loki doesn’t have any reason to suspect this day would be any different from the previous ones as well as the ones who are yet to come. His life is ruled by a few simple facts. For one thing, he is the demon and for the second, he’s moderately happy with his job, which is torturing souls. Maybe the job burnout is something what happens to everybody every few millennia or so, but in his case it was always like that. Unlike these idots known commonly as Warriors Three and the female demon called Sif, who is famed to be the most formidable and skilled torturer in the whole realm, Loki, doesn’t think about his job as the mission. The said fourth, they just love to ‘’punish’’ sinners in the name of justice, but if anyone was to ask Loki, they are more like four bullies who like to think good about themselves and prefer to believe in so-called retribution instead of admitting they’re simply glad to vent out their sadistic urges on the helpless souls. Not that the latter were innocent; nobody landing downstairs is, so Loki never protests against meting out justice. He just treats it like a normal job, he performs his duties without complaining, he is known as methodical and diligent, but Thor always tells him the same.

‘’Brother, you lack passion. You can’t be a good demon without a bit of fire.’’

‘’Thor, we’ve got more than enough fire in here,’’ the younger demon repeats sourly every time as an answer.

Thor then usually laughs and smacks his brother on the back carelessly, making the brunette wonder whether he is adopted. It would undoubtedly explain a lot of things.

Loki doesn’t consider himself heartless, he doesn’t enjoy the souls’ fear and suffering, he’s just doing his thing, he’s not the judge here, they sentenced themselves to this fate out of their own accord, it’s nothing personal about the pain he inflicts to them. They’re all the same to him anyway. This is probably why he can’t find a true commitment to this job. There is no challenge to it. No matter what technique he uses, no matter why are they here, they all react the same way. He used to experiment to get other than usual reactions, but with no avail, so he abandoned these efforts thousands years ago. Not that he’s counting, time isn’t something that matters in this place.

Hell consists of myriads of the small cells, each soul confined to one. The monotonous landscape is another reason Loki isn’t overly enthusiastic about his job. He had always loved chaos more than order and this place is strangely orderly form outside, no matter how happens behind closed doors. That is mostly up to the demon. Nobody controls them much, leaving the eternal punishment to their creativeness and imagination. Loki doesn’t remember the last time someone checked on him. Good. He never needed anybody in his life, maybe except of Thor. Thor is tolerable and in such a place it’s not bad to have an ally in case something happens. He doesn’t know what techniques another tortures use, it never interested him much, except that Warriors Three, Sif as well as him beloved big brother prefer mindless bloodshed. He was always one for more refined methods, often he rather for the one to go for psychological play or mixing that with physical tortures, but on the bad day he just stabs the soul randomly with the knife or the dagger. Maybe it’s not the most creative torture, but certainly does the trick.

As countless times before, Loki leisurely strolls to the cell he usually work in and opens the door only to see a new soul on the rack, the one of the man in his mid-forties, with slightly messy brown hair and eyes in the same color, who is desperately trying to get out of the binds.

‘’You can’t do that,’’ informs him the demon casually. ‘’They’re magical, you can’t break them.’’

‘’Thank you for this information, gentleman,’’ the soul says. ‘’Where am I?’’

‘’In Hell,’’ explains simply Loki. One would think this is obvious judging by the surroundings, but it isn’t more often than Loki would like to. Informing every sinner about the change in their situation is an ungrateful job, but this one doesn’t scream, protest or sob, rather the opposite, as he stops wriggling and lies down with unreadable expression.

‘’So this is real. I was an atheist, you know?’’ He asks after the longer pause.

‘’Surprise?’’ Asks the demon sourly.

‘’Yes, but judging by the other strange thing I saw, not that big.’’

‘’This is Hell,’’ says Loki one more time, making sure everything is clear.

‘’Okay,’’ answers the soul evenly.

‘’Okay?’’ Echoes bewildered demon. ‘’You can’t just be okay.’’

‘’It’s hard to argue with the facts,’’ replies the sinner with such a tone as if he was talking about the weather. Loki is rather irritated, but also a bit curious. His eyes flash red in his best effort to intimidate the soul.

‘’Shouldn’t you be afraid?’’

The sinner seems to be unruffled.

‘’Should I? You tell me.’’

‘’You should be very afraid,’’ answers the demon eerily calmly, though it doesn’t seem to have any effect as the soul asks completely unrelated question.

‘’Can you do this trick with eyes one more time?’’

‘’The trick?’’ Repeats confused Loki, but the man on the rack already hurries to explain.

‘’One with changing colors.’’

It takes a lot of self-restraint for Loki not to facepalm.

‘’I’m a demon and I’m here to torture you for eternity,’’ he manages to say, no matter how hard it is to keep straight face. ‘’I don’t do tricks.’’

‘’Can I ask what I’ve done to be here?’’ Deadpans the soul.

‘’I’ve just told you I’m going to torture you. This is the message people usually focus on. They don’t ask why, because they usually know perfectly what and when they screwed up,’’ hums Loki, turning to the impressive collection of blades in the corner of the room. Or maybe he can go for fire this time. Or waterboarding. Or freezing cold. So many possibilities…

‘’You won’t be the first,’’ informs him the sinner. ‘’The first to torture me. When I was alive it happened a few times.’’ The demon turns back to him, without picking the weapon. What in the name of Seven Hells in going on in here? This soul should be a blubbering, sobbing, shaky mess, apologizing profusely and begging for mercy by now, definitely not peeking at the emissary of Hell curiously. He seriously wonders whether all this is the joke pulled by his wanna-be-comedian big bro and his equally idiotic friends.

‘’So, what I’ve done, Mr Justice here?’’ Inquires the soul.

‘’I don’t know what you’ve done,’’ snaps Loki. ‘’Why should I care? It’s not like you’re special.’’

‘’I am. I’m Tony Stark.’’

Loki frowns deeply. This name means absolutely nothing to him.

‘’Sorry to break it to you, but this doesn’t matter to me or anybody here.’’

‘’So you are going to torture me without even knowing what I’m here for? You’ve got an awful organization of work down here, Princess. May I talk to your manager?’’

‘’No, you can’t,’’ snaps the demon. ‘’What’s the difference why are you here. If you are here, you deserve to be tortured.’’

‘’Oh the joys of simple life,’’ remarks Tony thoughtfully.

‘’You’re remarkably collected for the man who is about to be tortured for eternity,’’ notices Loki.

‘’I’ve heard that, you’re repeating yourself, Flashy Eyes.’’

‘’What am I supposed to do with you?’’ Asks an exasperated demon.

‘’It’s your call, Princess.’’

‘’Shut up, I’m trying to think,’’ snaps Loki at him.

‘’Sorry, I’ve thought it was an actual question,’’ apologizes the sinner sincerely. His soon-to-be-perpetrator looks drained and if Tony had been a better person he would have maybe even feel sorry for him. But he’s not, this is why he landed in Hell in the first place after all.

The demon gives him one more dissatisfied, irritated look before snapping his fingers and conjuring Tony’s file. The thing materializes into his hand instantly, convincing him that this is not the stupid jest.

‘’This is where I’ve got all you good deeds and more importantly, bad ones, listed. You whole life,’’ he explains in flat voice.

Tony shrugs.

‘’I thought it would be thicker. I had quite a colorful life, you know.’’

‘’We’ll see,’’ says Loki aloud, though more to himself than to the soul left on his mercy. He can’t deny it, he managed to catch his interest, the rare occurrence these days. Who is this man and why he isn’t showing any typical signs of being sentenced for eternal damnation? Maybe he’s in denial? It happens sometimes, but it usually passes much quicker than in the case of this guy. But no, he seems to be generally oriented and doesn’t try to deny fact he’s dead. ‘’We’ll see, Anthony Edward Stark,’’ says Loki threateningly, reading the name.

‘’Call me Tony,’’ offers the soul.

‘’Shut up, you’re not in the position to negotiate.’’

‘’I’m not even trying.’’

‘’Good.’’ The demon raises his eyes on his soon-to-be-subject. ‘’According to your file you started young. As the baby, you managed to strike the other baby with a rattle. Then, you had an awful habit of yanking girl’s braids. After that it gets only worse.’’

‘’C’mon, some friendly bickering isn’t the reason to be sent downstairs. I wasn’t saint, but I did good things. I shouldn’t be here.’’

Loki rubs his forehead.

‘’Listen, if I was to count how many souls claim this all is a mistake and they don’t belong here, I would have lost count millennia ago.’’

‘’I was a philanthropist,’’ points out Tony.

‘’Yeah, and the mass murderer, apparently,’’ comments Loki flatly, browsing the list.

‘’This must be the mistake,’’ protests the soul. ‘’Like seriously, I’m a hero, not a bad guy in this story.’’

The demon frowns.

‘’Merchant of Death sounds more like a villain name for me.’’

Tony curses.

‘’Another example of your impeccable manners,’’ remarks Loki.

‘’Please don’t tell me you’re sending people down there for such a minor things like cursing. Hello, how old are we, six?’’

Loki doesn’t bother to reply, so Tony flashes him his trademark smile.

‘’Anyway, the Merchant of Death thing is the story of the past. I’ve changed since then, Mr Righteous. I am the Iron Man.’’

Loki rolls his eyes.

‘’Let me get this straight. You’ve been running around in some fancy suit with the bunch of friends, destroying everything in your reach without any supervision and you claim you have changed?’’

‘’It was for greater good,’’ explains himself the soul. ‘’I might have left some collateral damage behind, but I helped people. I saved a lot of lives. This is how I died, by the way. Surely this counts for something, Princess?’’

‘’No, it doesn’t. Do you know how many of you tried to justify yourselves with these two arguments? Please, at least try to be original.’’

‘’What’s the point of being good if this doesn’t even count?’’ Complains Tony.

‘’Another reason you’re here,’’ says Loki in monotone voice. ‘’Selfishness.’’

‘’Hey, it wasn’t like that!’’ The former superhero wiggles, but the restraints are too strong.

The demon makes the file disappear steps closer to the soul.

‘’Listen, you are here and it means you belong here. This isn’t your beloved mortal world, in this system we don’t have legal blunders.’’

‘’But I don’t feel guilty,’’ objects Tony vehemently.

Loki is at his wits end.

‘’Luckily, I’ve got the whole eternity to make you sorry for your actions. Look, I’ve just seen all your sins and trust me, people got sent here for less. My job is here to make sure you’re punished and I’ll come up with something adequate enough to make you reflect.’’ He actually starts to form a plan. This soul sounds like a challenge and there’s nothing Loki missed more than a good challenge recently. For now, before he comes up with something creative, he grabs a dagger. Classic never fails him and he has literally all the time in the world to. He raises him arm to strike, but then Tony shouts.

‘’Wait, wait!’’

Loki lowers his hand.

‘’What this time?’’ He asks with sigh. ‘’Seriously, there’s no use in delaying this.’’

‘’What’s your name?’’ Asks the soul innocently.

‘’What?’’ Blurts out confused beyond recognition Loki.

‘’Your name,’’ repeats evenly Tony.

‘’I’m about to torture you and you are asking about my name?’’ Repeats the demon very slowly, unsure if he had heard correctly.

‘’Yes,’’ confirms the sinner, completely unmoved. ‘’You just got to know everything about me and I don’t even know your name. If we’re to spend a lot of time together, it would be nice from you to at least give me your name.’’

Loki doesn’t even has strength to be cross for such an idiotic interruption. The company of sucha a carefree soul is truly weakening.

‘’What’s the difference who tortures you?’’ He asks.

Tony shrugs as much as the binds allow it.

‘’I’m a social man.’’

‘’Maybe you were, but now your past habits are none of the importance,’’ explains the demon patiently, still clutching the dagger.

The soul smiles charmingly.

‘’Humor me?’’

The emissary of Hell sighs again.

‘’Fine. Loki. My name is Loki.’’

Tony studies him thoughtfully.

‘’What?’’ Snaps the demon, finding such a close scrutiny uncomfortable. He was supposed to be the one making this sinner uncomfortable, not the other way round.

‘’This is the nice name,’’ says Tony. ‘’You look nice and you’re even relatively nice. Seriously, I expected this place to look different.’’

‘’So sorry not to meet your standards.’’

The sarcasm is heavy in Loki’s voice, but the former billionaire only chuckles.

‘’I expected demons to be hideous creatures with hideous names. You’re neither of these.’’

‘’You’re in Hell, but this really doesn’t mean you can’t just lie straight,’’ warns the demon. ‘’The consequences will be unpleasant.’’

‘’I’m not lying. I have no reason to, Loki,’’ Tony answers, rolling the name around his tongue. ‘’Lo-ki, I like that. Now, next matter, family. Tell me something about family.’’

The demon tenses.

‘’Why should I?’’

‘’Because you can and I’m curious?’’ Suggests the soul gleefully.

‘’This is not what we’re supposed to do here. You’re not supposed to be so happy in Hell. I’m not supposed to make you happy,’’ he explains through gritted teeth.

‘’Do you always do what you’re supposed to?’’ Asks Tony, making Loki understand how in his precious life this man managed to sweet-talk so many people into doing what he wanted. This time is gone, however. Loki wants to lift the dagger once more, not letting himself to get distracted this time, but the blade seems heavy in his hand, despite the long hundreds years of use. Exasperated demon puts it aside. With no time in this place nothing will happen if he waits a day longer. Or a decade even. He can just shift the souls with another demon. There’s no doubt there won’t be any problem with replacement. He wonders how long would it take if he just played truant to anybody notice.

‘’Lokes, are you all right?’’ the sinner calls to him. The demons likes the way he’s speaking his name. His entire attitude is somehow friendly and friendliness isn’t something he comes across here often, especially the sincere one.

‘’You’re worried about me?’’ He asks, bewildered. This can’t be truth, this soul is manipulating him in order to weasel out of eternal suffering.

The former superhero smiles at him softly.

‘’Well, Lo, I’m screwed anyway, so why should I be worried about myself. You, however, look distressed.’’

‘’It’s your fault,’’ he accuses Tony, his eyes flashing red again. ‘’I had a perfectly mundane job here and then you just appeared on my rack.’’

‘’Maybe it’s not necessarily a bad thing?’’ Suggests the soul, glaring at the demon, who still couldn’t bring himself to start the torturing. ‘’Listen, pal, maybe you should get yourself a drink. I apologize for not offering you one, but I’m a bit tied up at the moment.’’

Yeah, a drink doesn’t sound bad and after thinking it over, Tony’s company doesn’t sound half as bad as in the begging. Loki smirks. Who said he can’t have some fun on the job. After all, the happy and satisfied torturer has increased work productivity. At least this is what he is told repeatedly on those company meetings, where he feels like he is the one being tortured. Maybe it is their undercover purpose, who knows. The point is, he finally starts to feel that passion Thor talked about and he’s going to have very good time very soon, but now he’s going to take that offer and go fix himself a drink.

‘’That’s enough for today,’’ he announces.

‘’That came fast,’’ comments the soul.

‘’Consider yourself lucky.’’

‘’But you’ll be back?’’ Asks Tony hopefully.

‘’I’ll be back,’’ promises Loki. He definitely will.


End file.
